Drabbles in G1
by JeteThroughLife
Summary: TF G1: A collection of drabbles I have written centering our fav Autobots (and a few lucky Decepticons) and their life at the Ark (Pre-Ark launch drabbles are marked). Some aspects of the stories might show up in later fics if they go over well. :o)
1. Illogical - Prowl

**Illogical**

(Pre-Ark launch: Cybertron)

Prowl's breath came out in sharp gasps; harsh and raspy. Facing the door to the cell, he pulled himself higher up on the wall, his doorwings scraping painfully.

Prowl knew why he was there, in the Decepticon prison block at an unknown location. Being an Autobot tactician was dangerous enough, his position as SIC to Optimus Prime himself almost guaranteed his high military value as a prisoner, but it was all that _and_ his highly advanced battle computer that made him such a valuable target.

Prowl just wished Bluestreak hadn't been nabbed with him.

He and Bluestreak had been patrolling fairly close to the base in the heart of Iacon; as safe as they could be. Coming to the end of the route, Bluestreak had been blabbering on behind him about how Sideswipe had promised to help with his hand to hand combat after that unfortunate accident during the last battle they were in. Blue was still rubbing at the side of his helm where the 'Wrench of Doom' had hit after he had given Ratchet quite the scare. Just as they were nearing the base, Bluestreak had let out a startled yelp, followed by a large **thump**. Prowl had slammed on his brakes turning around and transforming, all at the same time, just in time to see a large 'Con grab Blue roughly by the throat, lifting him up into the air, while knocking Blue's rifle out of his hands. Prowl raised his gun, aiming at the 'Con, but not firing for fear of hitting Bluestreak; the angle was all wrong. He opened his mouth to yell - whether at the 'Con or at Blue he wasn't sure - when something hard hit the back of his helm, and everything went black.

Prowl sat up, onlining his optics as the door to the cell opened (he hadn't even realized that he had shuttered them). Two 'Cons entered, talking about their 'find'. The first was a tall seeker, a deep brown with dark blue accents, his face slim and long, helm slimmer than most seekers. The second was the large brute that had grabbed Bluestreak. He was white with purple and yellow, his face wide and flat, like he'd been dropped on it as a sparkling.

Prowl refrained a low growl towards the brute.

"-es I do believe so." The seeker said as they came in, "Megatron will be most pleased we acquired the target," he turned to Prowl, "He was a tricky 'Bot to catch, wasn't he Brontus." Brontus merely laughed; it was harsh and loud. "Oiy! You could say _that_ again."

The seeker looked Prowl up and down, like a specimen ready for the slab. Although Prowl wasn't restrained, he was in no shape to put up a fight.

"An Autobot tactician, and second in command to The Prime himself…. Prowl is it? A former enforcer from the city of Praxus, always one for rules weren't you. Didn't you have a brother?"

"Done… your research… have, you?" Prowl grunted.

The Decepticon smirked, "I _always_ do my research Autobot. It makes my job _so_ much easier…. for me that is."

The 'Con was toying with him. He was unaware of how long he'd been in the cell, as his chronometer wasn't working, but he could tell that he'd been there long enough for the 'Cons to start interrogation. _Joy_.

"I won't… tell you _anything_." Prowl said through clenched teeth.

Brontus laughed again, "Oh, you think we're here 'cause _you're_ the target!"

Prowl frowned. _What?_

The seeker nodded, as if in understanding. "It is the most _logical_ assumption. You're the one who's into logic, hmm? Yes, well unfortunately you are wrong in this case. It was your little friend that we were after…. you were just a bonus."

"Blu… Bluestreak?" Prowl wheezed. _What the slag do they want with _Bluestreak_! That doesn't make sense._

"Ah yes, that was his name. Funny, for a 'Bot that doesn't even have a speck of blue on him." The seeker tapped his chin in a thoughtful way, before bending down to stare coldly into Prowl's optics. Prowl had heard what the others said about him, being cold and emotionless. However, compared to the 'Con in front of him, Prowl was like a youngling with mood swings.

"Megatron disapproves of those who chose to defy his orders, whether they know it or not."

Prowl was confused. What in the name of Cybertron was he _talking_ about. He could feel his processor beginning to ache… well, more so then it was already.

Brontus had already left, heading down the hall chuckling to himself. The cold, muddy seeker was standing in the frame of the door, blocking most of the light and causing his optics to glow a murderous red. Prowl felt a chill run up his back, causing his doorwings to shiver slightly.

"The child should have burned with the rest of Praxus."

Prowl's optics widened as the door slammed shut, blocking out almost all of the light.

_Praxus? Bluestreak!?_

With new found determination, Prowl launched himself at the door, slamming his left shoulder into it. His teeth rattled along with his doorwings from the impact. He pounded his fist into the door, again and again, for once allowing his emotions to take control of his actions.

"Bluestreak!"

There weren't suppose to be any survivors. Praxus had been burned to the ground. Bluestreak was obviously a Praxian, but many had moved to other cities during the course of the war. Prowl had always thought… If Bluestreak really was from Praxus, then if Megatron got a hold of him…

"_Bluestreak!_"

Rescue should be on it's way by now, since Prowl was never late from patrol unless something went wrong. It wouldn't be long till they found him, since he doubted that the 'Cons had tried to take him out of Iacon just yet. But help might not arrive in time for Blue, unless Prowl found a way….

"_**BLUESTREAK!**_"

Prowl would have gone on for longer, but his battered body had had enough. His right knee buckled, and without the added support, his left knee gave out too. Prowl crumpled into a heap on the floor, vocalizer sore from screaming. He could only lay there, staring at the small amount of light that filtered in through the bottom of the door, panting from the excursion. He shivered, dread filling his body.

_This is my fault…_


	2. Uncle - Bluestreak, Sideswipe

**Uncle**

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"_Say it_!"

"_Never_!"

"_**Say it**_!"

"_**Never**_!"

Bluestreak darted away as Sideswipe lunged at him, racing to the other side of the couch. Sideswipe ran to the other side, effectively trapping Blue, both of them leaning on the armrests; neither could go one way without the other following. They stared each other down, fierce grins on both of their faces. They stayed there for several minutes, giving each other false starts causing the other to jump. Finally, Bluestreak tried creeping to the door behind the back of the couch, making Sideswipe follow, before darting around to the front, bolting for the door to the Rec. Room. He didn't however expect Sides to launch himself over the side of the couch, tackling Blue to the ground. When the room finally stopped spinning, Blue found himself lying on his back, the couch to his left, and Sides sitting on his legs, effectively keeping him pinned.

Sideswipe grinned like The Cheshire Cat. "You gonna say it _now_ Blue? Or am I gonna have to make you?"

"_Make me_!" Bluestreak cried out, sticking his tongue out at his captor.

"Defiant to the end are we? Alright then… don't say I didn't warn you." Bluestreak realized what Sideswipe was planning, just a second too late.

"**NOOOO**!" Blue shoved at Sides' arms with little effect. Sideswipe wiggled his fingers into Bluestreak's sides, merciless feather light flicks dancing over _very _sensitive nerve sensors. Bluestreak wiggled and squirmed, falling into a fit of giggles as Sideswipe moved from his sides to his middle.

"Sides…. Stop!... E-enough….. **Tick**_**les**_!" Bluestreak gasped out before succumbing to another fit of giggles; kicking his legs in a useless attempt to get Sideswipe _off_ of him.

"Do you yield?" "I…. y-yield!" "Then all you have to do is say it." "N-... n-never!" "Alright then."

No slagging _way_ was Bluestreak saying that. Two weeks. Two! He was not going to let all of that go to waste. However, his resilience was breaking down. Fast.

Just as Blue was about to give in, he spotted a particular golden Autobot standing behind Sideswipe, a confused look on his face. "What on _Cybertron_ are you two doing?

"S-sunny! Li'…. h-help!"

"Huh?" Sideswipe paused only for a second to throw a glance over his shoulder at his twin. However, that was all Bluestreak needed. Using the distraction, he wiggled out from under Sideswipe and started crawling away. Sideswipe turned when he realized that his prisoner was gone. He reached out, managing to tickle the bottom of Blue's pede before he could fully escape. Bluestreak squealed as he scuttled around the side of the couch, scrambling to his pedes as soon as he was there and darting around the back to scoot behind Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker watched in amusement as his brother tried to grab Blue, grunting slightly when Bluestreak slammed into him, burying his face into Sunstreaker's back. Sunstreaker crossed his arms and shot Sideswipe a look. Sitting back on his aft and crossing his arms, Sideswipe pouted like a moody sparkling.

"Explain." It was an order, not a question.

"Bluestreak won't say it!"

"Say wha… wait. Are you two _still_ on about that!?" Sunstreaker suddenly looked very dark, enough to make Bluestreak loosen his bear hug…. slightly.

Sideswipe gulped. "Maybe?!"

With a growl, Sunstreaker pried Bluestreak off of himself, gently grabbing his right doorwing in his left hand. Pulling Bluestreak along with him, (who let out a startled yelp at being lead along by his doorwing, following on the tips of his pedes from the height Sunny held his wing at,) he walked over and grabbed Sideswipe by the sensor node on his helm, pulling him roughly to his pedes. Sunny then proceeded to drag the two out of the Rec. Room, heading down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-" "Oh shut up Sides." "You have me all bent over in half bro! And your grip is too hard!"

Silverbolt was in the middle of a conversation with Hotspot about the behavior of two of their brothers (*cough* Airaid *coughcough* Blades *cough*) when Sunstreaker abruptly came up to them, dragging Bluestreak and Sideswipe. Sideswipe gave them a lopsided grin while Bluestreak's face darkened in a blush from embarrassment. "Is Prowl in his office?"

Blue's doorwing that not commandeered by Sunstreaker drooped considerably, while Sideswipe visibly paled.

"Uh, yeah I think he is….. is something wrong?" Silverbolt asked, confused.

"Nope." And they were gone. The two bots paused, before shaking it off as 'Ark Craziness' and going back to their discussion.

Prowl looked up from his work at the sound of the door opening. He watched confused as Sunstreaker forced both Bluestreak and Sideswipe into the two chairs he always had in front of his desk for the others to sit in. He glanced at Prowl with a short, "Deal with it," before turning and leaving the room. The two swiveled in their chairs to watch him leave. When they turned around, Prowl wasn't looking amused.

Bluestreak practically wilted under Prowls stern stare, while Sideswipe merely crossed his arms, muttering under his breath, "Aft."

"Would you two mind explaining why Sunstreaker has brought you in here?"

The two 'Bots started explaining….. at the same time…. loudly, with accusations.

"Bluestreak wouldn't-" "-ideswipe jumped me-" "-and then he-" "-'cause I didn't wanna-" "-I mean I warned him!-" "-nd I _said_ to stop!-"

Prowl sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose - a human trait he had picked up - and letting his doorwings droop. Why did he have to deal with this slag?

"**Enough**!" Bluestreak and Sideswipe jerked up strait. "Bluestreak goes first."

Sideswipe muttered something about Prowl picking favorites, however a glare from Prowl silenced him.

"Sideswipe was trying to get me to say it and I wouldn't say it 'cause I haven't said it in _two weeks_ and I wasn't going to say it _now_ and I think Sunny was getting tired of me and Sides going at it 'cause he had already tried to get us to end it, but I don't wanna say it and Sides won't say it and he keeps trying to get _me_ to say it-"

"Say _what_, Bluestreak?"

"Uncle."

There was a pause as Bluestreak's words sank in.

Sideswipe balled his hand into a fist, pumping his elbow down. "**HA**!"

"Awww, slaaaag!" Bluestreak moaned, burying his face into his hands.

Prowl merely sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. _Only 08:00 hours….. this is going to be a long day…._


	3. Comeuppance and a Game - Blue, Blaster

**Comeuppance and a Game**

Ooooooh Sideswipe was gonna get what was coming. He would make sure of it.

No _way_ was he gonna let Sides get away with that. _Two weeks_ Bluestreak hadn't said that word once. And then, just like that, Sideswipe had made him say it. It wasn't fair. Sideswipe was bigger, taller, and older than Bluestreak, putting him in an unfair advantage. Sideswipe was also had more than one trick up his sleeve (so to speak). Must of had something to do with all of the pranks he liked to pull on a regular basis.

Blaster grinned like a maniac as his plan fell into place.

* * *

_3 hours earlier_

Bluestreak sulked as he made his way back to his room. His arms were crossed, his doorwings were drooped, and he had a pout on his face.

Right after he had lost to that red pit-spawn, Prowl - rather annoyed at having to deal with that issue - had kicked both of them out. Sideswipe had skipped off to go gloat to whoever would listen. Bluestreak wanted to be left alone for a while to nurse his wounded pride.

However, it didn't look like he would get his way. Again.

"Heyya Blue! What's shakin'!?" A rather enthusiastic Blaster greeted as he skipped up to Bluestreak.

"Nuthin'." The answer was short, not encouraging further conversation.

Blaster frowned. "You, uh… wanna talk about this 'nuthin'"?"

"Nope."

Blaster stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips. _This can't do._ "Now what is wrong."

"I said nothing."

Blaster's frown deepened further. "Bluestreak."

"I _said_ nothing!"

In a few quick strides Blaster had caught up with Bluestreak and had placed himself in front of the youngster, placing both of his hands on Blue's shoulders. "Tell me what is wrong."

Bluestreak shifted uncomfortably under Blaster's grip, letting his arms flop down to his sides, and looking away.

Blaster waited patiently.

Finally his patience was rewarded.

Bluestreak sighed, realizing he was going nowhere anytime soon. He shuttered his optics, collecting his thoughts.

"About two weeks ago me and Sideswipe-"

"Sideswipe and _I_." Blaster corrected. Bluestreak rolled his optics. _Since when does Blaster correct grammar?_

"Sideswipe and _I_ were watching cartoons when Johnny Test came on and Johnny and Dukey started trying to get the other to say 'uncle'. I don't like the show that much, but Sides and m… er, I were curious so we went onto Teletraan-I and looked it up on the internet. Turns that when a human is defeated or surrenders they say 'uncle' to get the other to stop. Me and Sides - er, uh… oh you know! We thought the whole thing was pretty funny. So Side's elbows me and tells me to "say it". So I respond by saying that I'll never say it."

Bluestreak paused to sigh.

"And?..." Blaster ventured.

Bluestreak's shoulders slumped as he told Blaster everything that had happened since then; including that morning, right down to Prowls office.

"And he made me say it! It's not fair! And now Prowl's mad, and I'm sure he's disappointed." Bluestreak said 'disappointed' as if he was saying that Prowl had disowned him as one of their own. Blaster stifled a sigh. The young 'Bot was so sensitive, in more ways then one.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Bluestreak looked up at him defeated. "What _is _there to do about it?"

Blaster chuckled, putting an arm around Bluestreaks shoulders and steering him down the hall, away from his quarters. "Why li'l Blue, we can't let an insult like _that _go unavenged."

Bluestreak gave Blaster a questioning look.

* * *

"So, what are we looking for again?"

Blaster had led Bluestreak back to his quarters, and to his personal terminal. There he had sat down on the desk chair, pulling an old amp up so Bluestreak had a place to sit. That's where they were, several hours later. Bluestreak was getting rather bored, and didn't see what good surfing the internet would do.

Blaster sighed. "We are looking for a good comeuppance." He explained for the millionth time.

"Oh-kayyy…." Bluestreak shifted on the amp, his aft getting sore from sitting on it for so long.

Blaster was typing when he stopped suddenly, turning to Blue. "You don't know what comeuppance means, do you?"

"Not, really…." Bluestreak admitted.

Blaster sighed, again. Why was it so Primus damned hard for Bluestreak to ask for help with something? Whether it was with a rifle, or an unknown word. "Comeuppance means that someone who has done something - whether it is wrong or not - is getting what they deserve. It's kinda like karma in a sense. You know what karma is, right?" Bluestreak nodded, "Right. So, comeuppance is like that. However," Blaster got a mischievous glint in his optics, "You don't necessarily have to wait for things to happen by themselves." And with that, Blaster turned his attention back to the terminal.

"Okay," Bluestreak thought that over for a moment, "But that still doesn't really answer my question. What kind of 'comeuppance' are we looking for?"

"The comeuppance-y kind."

Bluestreak sighed. Blaster was being vague again. And when Blaster was vague, it meant his mind was elsewhere, and he wouldn't stop until he was done. There wasn't much Bluestreak, or anyone, could do at this point.

So Bluestreak got up from his seat, looking around the room for something to do while Blaster searched. His gazed wandered over to a shelf littered with objects; some Cybertronian, some from Earth. As Bluestreak investigated the numerous items, he noticed something out of place. It didn't look like anything he had seen on Cybertron or Earth. Curious, he reached for it, to see what it was.

"Ah, HA! Well I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Bluestreak jerked his hand back, twisting to look at Blaster. Blaster was still looking at the screen, his outburst most likely meaning…

"Did you find something?" Blue asked as he walked back over.

"Oh, did I ever Blue baby! Come check out this."

Bluestreak was already by Blaster's side, looking over his shoulder at the screen. On it was a paused YouTube video. It was paused at the beginning, and the screen was half way scrolled down. A list of comments was the center of focus. Blaster stabbed a finger onto the screen, pointing out one comment in particular.

"Read this."

**ravagekitteh: HAI! COOL VIDZ! BTW OMG I JUST TOTALLY LOST TEH GAMEZ! I DUNNO HOW I LASTED THIS LONG! BTW IM WAVING! CAN YOU SEE ME!?**

Bluestreak frowned. "The slag?"

Blaster chuckled. "Other than the internet speak, what do you think?"

"... I don't get it."

In a few clicks Blaster had brought up a Wikipedia page. Bluestreak read the title.

"The Game, mind game….." Bluestreak continued to read the page, optics narrowing as he read. "And how is _this_ gonna help me?"

Blaster turned to him, grinning widely. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Sideswipe was lounging on the large sofa in the Rec. Room, one arm draped over the back, both of his feet propped up on the small table in front of him. His expression was glazed as he clicked through each channel, trying to find something to watch.

It turns out, nobody had really been that interested to hear that he had won. In fact, most weren't surprised Bluestreak had lost, even going as far as to say Sideswipe had cheated. He most certainly had _not_! How would you cheat at something like that anyway? It wasn't like play cards, that's for sure. Sideswipe sighed, shifting slightly, and continued to channel surf.

Bluestreak poked his head into the Rec. Room. He'd already searched Sides' quarters, and anywhere else he liked to hang. A large grin split open his face upon seeing the familiar black helm. It took Blue a second to compose himself, but he managed to force a bored-ish look on his face. And with that, he entered the room, working his way to the energon converters.

Sideswipe glanced to the side at hearing someone come in. He smirked upon seeing who it was. "Hey Blue. Didn't think I'd see _you_ around here for a while."

Bluestreak stopped dead in his tracks, tensing up, doorwings flared out. It wasn't hard to glare at Sideswipe, as he was still angry at him.

"What do you want." Blue snapped.

"Ouch. That hurts Blue!" As Sideswipe was still smirking, it wasn't to convincing.

Bluestreak huffed, and turned around sharply, once again heading to the energon converters. His tanks rumbled as he neared. He'd forgotten how hungry he was, as Sides had ambushed him before he could get his morning ration. Blue grabbed a mug, shoving it under the spout with a bit more force than necessary, and pressing the button.

Sideswipe sighed as Bluestreak stood there with his back to him, doorwings still stiff. "Oh, come on Blue! It was only for fun!"

Bluestreak didn't reply.

"You're really mad at me, aren't you."

Bluestreak still didn't reply

"How long are you gonna keep that up?"

Bluestreak shifted.

"Bluestreak…"

Bluestreak grabbed his mug once it had filled up, turning around and passing Sideswipe without a second glance.

Sideswipe watched him cross the room, turning back to the TV and huffing when he realized he wasn't getting any attention. He didn't see Bluestreak pause at the door, turning around with a smirk of his own.

"You just lost The Game."

"Huh?"

Sides had turned around again, but Bluestreak had already left. Sideswipe frowned, pulling out his personal datapad and looking up the unusual term. It took him a cycle, but finally he found an explanation. His optics widened and his mouth resembled a perfect O. "Whaa…."

Bluestreak was listening just outside of the door, next to Blaster. They waited a minute, Bluestreak glancing up at Blaster, who had his optics trained on the door.

"_**Damnit! Bluestreak!**_"

Bluestreak fell into a fit of giggles, and Blaster had to grab his mug before Blue's energon went everywhere. Blaster had a large grin on his face.

"Yup, that's comeuppance alright."


End file.
